Mysterious Love
by ravenschickie23
Summary: nathan and haley go on a cruise and the ship sinks. naley gets seperated and nathan ends up back in tree hill and haley in charleston. haley cant remember anything and is saves by lucas. haley and lucas shortly fall in love what happens when haley remembe
1. Default Chapter

hey everyone this is my new fic, i am co writing it with someone so please r&r even if you dont like it here are some things you should know they are going to be seinors in high school lucas moved away before nathan and haley got together nathan and lucas friends and half brothers and lucas isnt friends with haley and doesn't know her  
  
oh i wrote this chapter and Laur wrote the second (basically i write odd she writes even) now here is chapter 1  
  
Chapter 1 "Nate this is so exciting! I can't believe we are going on a cruise to the Bahamas! This is going to be so much fun!" Haley said excitedly as they board the cruise ship. Nathan and Haley were going to the Bahamas courtesy of Dan and Deb Scott. It surprised everyone in Tree Hill that Dan Scott was not only letting Nathan go on a cruise with his girlfriend of two and a half years but was actually paying for both of them, and for the fact that he was actually letting Nathan do something that didn't have anything to do with basketball.  
  
"I know, just you and me together far away from Tree Hill and everyone else." Nathan said kissing Haley's temple.  
  
"Well we won't be far away from everyone else because we will be with other people but we will be away from people that we know."  
  
"Well you know what I meant."  
  
"I know." Haley laughed, "I can't believe that your dad is actually paying for both us for the entire trip."  
  
"I know, and this has nothing to do with basketball and you know my dad and basketball."  
  
"More like your dad and anything competitive."  
  
"Can we stop talking about my dad? All I want to do is spend time with my beautiful girlfriend and noone else."  
  
"Aw your so sweet! And all I want to do I spend time tanning and looking for cute boys." Haley laughed causing Nathan to give a look saying 'what the hell?!'  
  
"I mean spend time with my boyfriend."  
  
"I like that idea better then the first."  
  
"I thought you would!" Haley said kissing him.  
  
Just then the ship started to move away from the crowded dock, and all of the passengers flocked to the side of the boat to wave good bye to their loved ones, until they could no longer be seen. Nathan and Haley then went to tour the ship looking for their room and all of the other things that were on the huge ship, not knowing that the beauty of the ship would shortly disappear. 


	2. chapter 2

hey everybody im glad you like this so far but if you read chapter one before 10/01 then go back and read it because i posted chapter 2 instead of chapter one whoops. so if you think that you are reading the same chapter as chapter one then go re-read chapter one and then chapter two ha ha im an idiot i know! well here is the next chapter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nathan and Haley were on the cruise ship when something terrible had happened. The cruise ship had hit a rock that was under the water. It made a big hole onto the ship. Everyone who was on the ship, all screamed. Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and took her into their room that they were staying in during the cruise. "Nathan, what are you doing?" asked a fightened Haley.  
  
"Looking for-" he answered going though the emercey kit that every room has. "Here, put this one." he said handing Haley a lifejacket.  
  
There was a knock on their door. Nathan opened it and the captain of the boat, Mr. Cameron, standing in the hallway. "Go out on deck and into a lifeboat." commanded Mr. Cameron.  
  
"On our way." replied Nathan taking Haley's hand into his.  
  
They got on deck to realized that there were no more lifeboats. "Nathan, I'm scared." sniffed Haley.  
  
"It'll be okay. We'll make it out." replied Nathan kissing Haley's forehead and holding her close to his body.  
  
The ship was going down just like Titanic did. Nathan and Haley ran to the back of the ship. They climbed over onto the other side of the railing just like Rose and Jack, holding on for dear life. The front of the ship was already underwater and going under fast. Their were people swimming in the water from jumping off the boat. "It reminds me of Titanic." said Haley.  
  
"Yeah it does."  
  
"I think now's the good time to say our goodbyes."  
  
"What?! We are not going to die."  
  
"I love you Nathan."  
  
"I love you too Haley."  
  
At that, they kissed. While they were kissing, it was then, at that moment, when the ship sunked. Haley and Nathan were both underwater trying to get to the top. That kiss was their last one. They didn't know that though. That day was the last they'll see eachother. 


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3 Nathan had been in the water for a few hours just floating on a board. He had no idea where Haley was. A boat had finally came looking for people who were still alive. They put Nathan into the boat and continued to look for other survivors. After a little while they brought the boat to a dock and all the people got off. The entire time Nathan was looking for Haley but didn't find her. 'Maybe Haley was picked up by some other boat.' Nathan thought.   
"Where am I?" Haley said opening her eyes.  
"Miss are you ok? You are in South Carolina. My name is Lucas Scott." "I think so why am I in South Carolina?" "Well I don't know all I know is that I found you floating in the water in a life vest I got you out of the water and brought you back here, do you know who you are?" "I'm...ah I'm Haley." "Hello Haley." "That is all I remember though, I don't know how I got here or in the water for that matter." Haley said.  
"Then we should get you to a doctor to see if you are alright." They got in Lucas' car and he drove to the hospital. When they got there they went into the hospital and Lucas walked up to the desk.  
"Hello can I help you?" the nurse at the desk said.  
"Um yes my friend here doesn't remember anything all she knows is her name, I found her floating in the water in a life vest so I got her out of the water and brought her to my apartment and when she woke up she told me her name and that's all she remembered." "Ok well a doctor will be right in to see you can you just bring her into that room over there." the nurse said.  
"Sure." Lucas brought Haley into the room where they sat for a few minutes until the doctor came in.  
"Hello I'm Doctor Stone." "Hello Doctor, I'm Lucas and this is Haley." Lucas said.  
"Ok well the nurse told me what happened I'm just going to run a few test to see if you are ok." "Ok." Haley said opening her mouth for the first time since they got there.  
They sat in the room waiting for the test result for a little while.  
"Um Haley I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight like out to dinner or something." "I would like that but um I only have this to wear." "That's ok we can go shopping and you can get clothes." "Aw that's sweet but you don't have to do that." "No I want to, I just met you but I really like you." "I like you too, and its weird because we just met, and for the fact that I can't remember anything." "Small technicality, but I think that you are a nice person and even if you can't remember everything about your past doesn't meant that we can't find out about you together." Lucas smiled.  
"Well Haley we have the test results back and it seems like you hit your head when you were in the water but you are ok. And about the memory loss, you will shortly be able to remember things but will take some time, you may get your memory back in a few days or in a few months only time will tell." the doctor said.  
"But I will get it back?" "Most likely. You can go home now." "Thank you doctor." Later that day Lucas and Haley were out to dinner, Lucas had bought Haley some clothes even though she said she didn't have to, he even said that she could stay with him until she got her own place or whatever.  
"I've had a good time today." Haley smiled.  
"So have I, you are unlike any other girl I have ever met, you are beautiful and funny and down to earth, I like that." Lucas said causing Haley to blush. "That's sweet." "Would it be ok if I kissed you?" Lucas asked.  
Haley didn't answer instead she attacked Lucas' lips with her own. "Wow." Lucas said as she pulled away.  
"Yeah." Haley replied. "Do you want to get out of here?" "Sure." Lucas paid for the dinner then they left and went back to Lucas' apartment where they spent the rest of the night making out.  
  
It was a month and a half after the crash and Nathan hadn't found Haley. He was miserable with out her Nathan had done nothing but look for Haley and stay in his room. He looked horrible (if that is even possible.) Everyone tried to get him to move on and get out of his room but everything they tried failed, even basketball. "Nathan, man you have to get out of this room." Tim said as he, Peyton Jake and Brook came into his room.  
"Why? I don't have Haley, then why should I do anything, she was my world, my everything and now I have no idea where she is." "Nate she's dead, they said that she drowned, they couldn't find her body." Tim said sadly he hated seeing his best friend like this.  
"NO SHE ISN'T DEAD!" Nathan cried. "I can feel it, I know it seems weird but we have this connection, I can feel her presence when she comes into a room even if im not looking at her or if I'm all the way across the room. I can feel her she is alive I can tell." Nathan said with tears streaming down his face.  
"Its ok Nate." Peyton said pulling Nathan into her arms and letting him cry on her shoulder.  
"But Nate just think Haley wouldn't want you mopping around just because of her." Brook said.  
"Brook's right Nate, now why don't you just come with us to the café and get some food, if you won't do it for us then at least do it for Haley." Jake said.  
"Ok." Nathan said wiping his tear stained face.  
They brought Nathan to the café and sat in a booth in the corner. Karen came over and took their orders and talked to Nathan for a few minutes about how he was doing then went to get their food.  
"I can't do this, this place reminds me too much of Haley." Nathan said getting up and running out of the café.   
"Hey Luke." Haley said as she walked into the apartment. She had just gotten back from work, she had gotten a job at a small restaurant as hostess.  
"Hey babe, how was work?" Lucas asked giving Haley a kiss.  
"Good." "Well that's good. I have a question to ask you." "Ok what's up?" Haley asked her boyfriend of almost two months.  
"Well my mom called and she wants me to come home to visit because I haven't been there is a few years and well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and meet my mom and all." "Lucas! I would love to!" Haley said jumping into Lucas' arms. "This is so exciting! When do we leave?" "Tomorrow morning." "This is great! And I have the next couple weeks off work because they are doing something I wasn't really paying attention." Haley laughed. "Where does your mom live?" "Tree Hill North Carolina." "Well I'm going to go pack!" Haley said excitedly.  
Haley went into her room and started to pack all of the stuff she would need. She was thinking about Lucas when all of a sudden she had a flash back.  
flashback  
"We are finally back in Tree Hill." said a tall dark haired boy sitting in the drivers seat of the car.  
"That was the vacation from hell." Haley laughed.  
"Yea remind me never to go anywhere with Brook and Tim at the same time ever again." "Yea, all they did was fight." Haley laughed. "But you know that we are all just going to end up going on another trip with them next summer." "Yea. So what was your favorite part about this trip?" the guy asked curiously.  
"When just you and me went out to dinner alone and you gave me this promise ring when we were on the beach." "Mine to. I love you Hales." "I love you too Nate." end flashback  
'Tree Hill, something about that is so familiar. That's how I got this ring' Haley thought looking at her finger. 'Than person gave it to me, who was that Nathan person that I said I loved?' Haley thought to herself then she had another flashback flashback  
Haley and the Nathan person were on the back of the boat hanging on. "I think now's the good time to say our goodbyes." Haley said "What?! We are not going to die." Nathan replied.  
"I love you Nathan." "I love you too Haley." At that, they kissed. While they were kissing, it was then, at that moment, when the ship sunk. Haley and Nathan were both underwater trying to get to the top. end flashback  
'That's how I got in the water.' Haley thought .to herself 'this is a lot to take in all at once I think I'll just lay down and think about it when Lucas and I get back from seeing his mother.' Haley thought as she laid down in bed and went to sleep. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lucas and Haley were leaving early in the morning. They wanted to get there early, but not too early. They were going to stay at Lucas' mom, Karen's house for a week. Lucas loaded up his black truck with his and Haley's stuff. On the way there, Haley started to complain that she was hungry. They decided to stop at Denny's Restaurant to get something to eat. They pulled the car over and got food at one of the little restaurants. After they ate they got back on the rode and where on their way to Tree Hill.  
  
"My mom wants us to meet her at her café when we first get into Tree hill. She really wants to meet you." Lucas said once they were close to Tree Hill.  
  
"Ok." Haley said looking out the window.  
  
Haley was still looking out the window when they drove past a sign that said: WELCOME TO TREE HILL. Haley saw the sign the sign and had another flashback  
  
flashback  
Nathan and Haley were driving to where they were going to get on the cruise ship.  
  
"Bye Tree Hill." Haley laughed as they drove past the sign welcoming people into Tree Hill.  
  
"This cruise will be fun." Nathan said looking over at Haley then back at the road.  
  
"Yea it will be."  
  
end flashback.  
  
Haley was starting to randomly remember things from her past, but she couldn't remember who any of the people where, she just remembered things that she did. She never told Lucas that she was remembering things, she just put them in the back of her mind and tried to forget about them.  
  
They pulled up in front of the café and got out of the car.  
  
"Ready to meet my mom? Lucas asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
They walked into the café hand in hand. When they walked in Karen rushed over to Lucas and gave him a huge hug. She then noticed Haley out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Haley! Oh my god! Its really you!" she said pulling her into a hug just as someone walked into the café.  
  
"Hey Nate." Lucas said turning around to see who was coming into the café.  
  
"Hey Luke, when did you get here?" Nathan asked not noticing Haley.  
  
"Just..."  
  
"HALES!!" Nathan said seeing Haley as she turned to face him. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. Haley would have pulled away except she was starting to remember who he was. "They said you died, but I knew it wasn't true! I could just tell! I've missed you so much Hales."  
  
"Nathan how do you know Haley?" Lucas asked confused.  
  
"She is my girlfriend." Nathan replied.  
  
"What are you talking about? Haley and I have been going out for almost two months."  
  
"What? Hales? How could you do that to me?" Nathan asked, hurt.  
  
"I...I don't remember!" Haley said with tears coming to her eyes. "I don't remember anything! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Later that day Lucas decided to take Haley to Karen's house so she could get some much needed rest. Nathan told Luke that he would stop by later to see how she was doing. Although Nathan wanted to spend all of his time with Haley, he didn't want to scare her. He really hoped that Haley would remember who he was and the love she had for him. He needed her to remember, he couldn't live without her. Haley was the love of his life. He needed to find a way to get her to completely remember. She said she was starting to remember him but only a little. He was now sitting at the café with Brook, Peyton and Jake trying to figure out away to help Haley to remember who they all were.  
  
"We could make a movie!" Brook said.  
  
"A movie? Peyton asked confused.  
  
"Yea we all have home videos and we can ask Haley's parents for the ones they have and we can put them together and make a movie out of them.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Nathan said excitedly. "I have a lot of Haley's parents videos because Haley wanted to watch them a while ago and she left them over my apartment."  
  
They all decided to get their home videos that they had Haley in them and bring them to Nathan's apartment. Then they all worked for the rest of the afternoon putting the videos together. Nathan then called Karen's house to see if Haley was there. He told Karen what they did and she thought it was a great idea and told him that they could all come over when they were finished. They finished soon after Nathan hung with Karen and made their way ofver to her house.  
  
"Hey guys come in, I'll go get Haley." Karen said inviting them into the house. They all went to the living room too wait for Haley.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? Haley asked as she came onto the living room, her face still red from crying.  
  
"We came up with a way to help you get your memory back." Brook said as Haley sat down.  
  
"Oh? And how is that?" Haley asked confused.  
  
"We made you a DVD of fall the home videos we had and the ones your parents had. Nathan replied handing Haley the DVD.  
  
"Thanks." Haley said getting up and putting the DVD in. "Do you guys want to stay and watch it with me?"  
  
"Sure." they all said at the same time.  
  
they were all sitting there watching the DVD and the first part was from Haley's 7th birthday party. Haley was sitting at the table and her family was surrounding her and singing happy birthday to her. After that there were a few more videos from when Haley was younger and some from when she started highschool and before she and Nathan got together. After seeing all of those she still didn't remember anything. Then there came a video from before they left to go to their junior prom. They were at Nathan's apartment getting pictures and Deb came over with the video camera so she could see her son and his girlfriend go off to Prom.  
  
VIDEO  
  
"Nathan look at the camera." Deb said trying to get a picture of Nathan and Haley.  
  
"I am."  
  
"This camera."  
  
"Which one! There are like 5 in front of me!"  
  
"Nate look at your mom." Haley said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend."  
  
Deb snapped the picture then when they were all done taking pictures of Nathan and Haley. Nathan started walking toward his room.  
  
"Nate where are you going?" Haley asked confused.  
  
"I'll be right back." he replied."  
  
END VIDEO  
  
"Oh my god!!" Haley said getting up and running to her room. A few seconds later she was back.  
  
"You went to go get this!" Haley said handing Nathan a ring.  
  
"What?" Nathan asked confused.  
  
"That's what you went to go get. You went and got me this promise ring! That night Brook won prom queen!" Haley remembered.  
  
"Hales! You remember!" Nathan said excitedly.  
  
"I remember! Nate! I remember you, I remember us, I...I love you!" Haley said pulling Nathan into an earth shattering kiss.  
  
"I love you too Hales." Nathan said kissing her again.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND" said a voice from the doorway causing Nathan and Haley to pull apart. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Haley turned to faced Lucas and asked him, "How am I your girlfriend?"  
  
"Nate's lying! He's just jealous because he can't get any cute girls." Lucas answered pushing Nathan away from Haley.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Peyton. "I'm not cute?" she asked almost ready to hit Lucas.  
  
"Of course you are." Nathan answered for Lucas kissing Peyton on the cheek. "But Hales, you know I'm not lying, I would not lie to you and you know that, just ask anyone, I have been a wreck without you  
  
"He's lying Hales! I love you Hales, and you love me! I wouldn't lie to you" Lucas said to Haley. "Nathan doesn't love you because he loves Peyton."  
  
"Haley, don't believe him! I have been a horrible wreck since I lost you! Haley I have never loved any one as much as I've loved you! Hales you have to believe me" Nathan said on the verge on tears. .  
  
"I...I... I don't know who to believe." Haley replied tears stinging her eyes."I remember loving Nathan and I know I love him, and I know that he wouldn't lie to me. But I also love Lucas and I...I don't know what to do." she said turning and running to the room where she was staying at and locking the door.  
  
"Haley!" Nathan said running after her. Hales! Please open the door!" Nathan said as the tears quietly started coming down his face. He hated seeing her in so much pain, all he wanted to do was go into her room and make all the pain she was felling go away. But he also knew she needed some time to think about everything that just happened.  
  
"Nate please, just go away! I need some time alone to just think." Haley cried.  
  
"Ok Hales, just remember I love you and always will." Nathan said walking away from the door and out of the house.  
  
At the moment Lucas said he loved Haley, Brooke had decided that it was time to go. She got up and walked out of the house without telling anybody goodbye. Nobody knew it, but there was something going on with Brooke. Every time she was around Lucas, she would get all shy and quiet which was unusual for Brooke since she is loud and outgoing. her best friend, Peyton, noticed that there was something going on and made a promise to herself that she'll call and talk to Brooke later that night.  
  
Lucas, Jake and Peyton were sitting in the living room and the movie that they had made for Haley was still playing. There was a video of Nathan and Haley and Lucas saw it and saw how in love they were.  
  
"I just messed something up didn't I?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Kind of. She has her memory back Luke. She loves Nathan, and he loves her more then anything, even more then basketball. He has been a mess with out her Luke. He hasn't done anything in a long time, he wouldn't even play basketball and you know how Nathan is with his basketball. He needs her, they are meant to be Luke." Peyton said.  
  
"But I love her." Lucas replied.  
  
"He loves her too and if you really love her you wont fight with Nathan and let her decide because it will just hurt her more if you fight with Nathan."  
  
"Luke you weren't here when they started dating. Nate was a different person. He loves her more then anything." Jake said.  
  
"How did the end up separated?" Lucas asked, still confused with everything  
  
"Dan and Deb sent them on a cruise and something happened to the boat and it started to sink and then they were going in the water and then Nathan blacked out that was all he could remember. We all thought she died but Nathan knew she didn't he had this feeling that she was still alive. It was kind of scary, they are so close, they can sense when the other one is hurt or near or when there is something wrong with the other. That's how in love they are." Peyton said.  
  
Haley was sitting in her room crying. She was so confused. She loved Nathan she knew she did. She remembered everything now, she knew she loved him, and that he loved her. But she also loved Lucas, didn't she? She thought she did. She was so confused, she just needed to get out and think. She then quietly got up and walked out of the house unnoticed. 


End file.
